Alone
by janabelle
Summary: After Blaine gets back to New York after his break up? with Kurt. he finds comfort in someone he least expected.


The cup of coffee he's been nursing for however long he's been sitting here is very nearly stone cold by now. The couples and groups of school kids around him have changed time and time again since he'd sat down. The barrista had looked at him strangely, curiously. Probably wondering why he was there by himself. Where was the other one, the boyfriend, the guy who worked here four weeks before disappearing. He'd sat in a booth along the side wall; his back to the windows, the shadows that the other patrons were casting somewhat comforting. He felt so alone. So damn alone in this world now.

Blaine sighed and toyed with the lid on the coffee cup tracing his finger tips along the brim of it.

He'd really fucked up everything. He'd fucked up his friendships with Finn and the few members of the new directions that had found out what had happened. He'd fucked up his wrist probably when he had punched the wall of his bedroom out of sheer frustration. More than anything he'd fucked up his relationship with Kurt by doing what he had done. He'd contemplated not telling him; keeping it to himself. But honesty was their policy. It always had been. Even though he hadn't told Kurt when he was texting Sebastian, much like Kurt didn't tell him when he was texting Chandler.

Sebastian.

Why had Kurt's mind gone straight to him when he'd confessed to hooking up with someone? He hadn't spoken to let alone seen Sebastian since regionals last year. He'd ignored facebook friend request, pokes and messages that Sebastian had sent until it seemed like he'd just given up.

He'd given up on him.

Just like everyone else does.

The sound of rambunctious laughter pulled Blaine out of his thoughts and he turned to the source of the noise. It was Dalton guys. Guys he knew.

"I still can't believe you sang and performed Gangham style for us!" a guy Blaine didn't recognize said to Jeff who merely shrugged and dropped an arm around Nick's shoulders.

"We thought it'd be fun!"

"You don't even know what he's saying!" Trent shook his head. "He's singing in Japanese!"

"So?" Nick and Jeff answered simultaneously before stepping up to the counter to order. "Hunter liked it! Didn't you man?"

"As I said," this hunter replied. "I can't believe you did it."

"Hey. Hey guys!" a familiar voice came through the door. "Wait up!"

Blaine dropped his eyes back to the table and suddenly wished he wasn't in a red sweater. Something less noticeable would be better right now.

"Oh. Sorry Sebastian!" Hunter told him; looking around at the other guys. "I forgot you were behind us. In a car. By yourself."

"Well it's not my fault none of you wanted to ride with…"

"Oh shut it would you? Stop your whining."

Sebastian stopped abruptly and Blaine watched him clench his jaw as well as his fists at his sides. Sebastian inhaled and glanced around the coffee shop. He did a double take when his eyes caught Blaine and Blaine dropped his eyes back to the table.

"Hey guys," Sebastian said. "I'll be back yeah?"

"Whatever," Hunter told him; brushing by Trent and stepping up to order.

Sebastian sauntered his way over to Blaine.

"Hey killer," he greeted Blaine. "Long time no see."

"Hey Sebastian," Blaine responded keeping his eyes trained on the table.

"Where's the other half? Got lost on his way from the store room?" Sebastian smirked leaning his hand down on the table; his fingers barely brushing Blaine's hand.

"Not now," Blaine pulled back, sitting straight in his chair.

"What? He not putting out again? Because I told you I can…"

"I said not now!" Blaine told him again his teeth clenched and his eyes watering. He looked up at Sebastian's face before shifting his gaze downward again.

"Hey," Sebastian glanced back sat the warblers who had found a table on the other side of the café. He slid into the booth across from Blaine. "You know I'm only. I'm just. Being me you know."

"Yeah well I could do with you being anyone else right now," Blaine muttered.

Sebastian looked taken aback. He unbuttoned his blazer and sat forward leaning his elbows on the table.

"Kil…I mean Blaine. What's going on?"

"Kurt and I aren't together anymore," Blaine all but whispered and Sebastian felt his eyes widen and his jaw hit the floor. He took a breath and composed himself.

"Abut tie you dumped that son of a..."

"He broke up with me," Blaine countered. "Well, at least, I think he did. I don't know where we are right now. We haven't spoken in over a week. I don't know where he stands." Blaine ran a hand though his hair before dropping it heavily to the table again. "He won't answer my calls or texts and Rachel won't let me talk to him and I just…"

"Hey hey hey," Sebastian lay his hand on top of Blaine's and squeezed gently. "Breathe for me okay? Just breathe."

Blaine nodded and took a very shaky breath. Sebastian saw the tears in his eyes.

"Look," he sat up straight again leaving his hand on Blaine's. "I'm going to go and get a coffee okay? And then we'll talk about this. You and me. Okay?"

Blaine barely nodded when Sebastian stood up. He picked up Blaine sans hook it finding it still mostly full. He frowned before looking down at his clearly broken friend (?).

"I'll buy you another one too okay?"

Blaine didn't answer and Sebastian went and get their coffees.

He came back two coffees in his hands and the lids tucked under his arm. Blaine's head was pillowed y his arms and his shoulders were shaking a little.

"Okay," Sebastian slid into the seat again. Vanilla latte and a shot of Courvoisier for me and a medium drip for you."

Blaine looked up at that.

"You…" he visibly swallowed. "You know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do," Sebastian tried a smile but Blaine looked to the coffee gently sliding it towards himself.

He tried to put the lid on; his hands shaking. Sebastian watched him and he tried.

"I. fuck," Blaine dropped the lid on the table. "I can't even put a lid on a damn coffee."

"Blaine Blaine," Sebastian soothed; [popping Blaine's lid on for him. "Calm down. It's okay."

"No it's not okay!" Blaine snapped his head up and stared at Sebastian angrily. "Nothing is okay!"

Sebastian sat back and took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm sorry," Blaine sighed. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at."

"Kurt?"

"Myself."

"What happened?"

"I cheated on him," Blaine confessed his voice quiet.

Sebastian swore his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"What?"

"I hooked up with this guy."

"Someone that wasn't me?"

"He thought it was you," Blaine scoffed. "When I told him. He asked if it was you. He was so damn sure that it was you."

"Who was it?" Sebastian asked.

"Does it matter?" Blaine's voice cracked. "It still happened. And now. Now he won't talk to me. He hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Sebastian told him.

Blaine scoffed again but it got caught in his throat; one of the tears in his eyes finding its way down his cheek.

"And how can you be so sure that he doesn't hate me?"

"Because it's impossible to hate you Blaine Anderson," Sebastian smiled confidently.

Blaine watched him for a second before dropped his face back into his folded arms. His shoulders started shaking again and Sebastian could hear him crying. He stood up quickly.

"Come on," Sebastian said. "Shove over a bit."

Blaine slid over fractionally and Sebastian sat down next to him; coffee forgotten on the table top. He wrapped a careful arm around Blaine's shoulder and felt him tense underneath him.

"Let me in Blaine," Sebastian whispered and Blaine collapsed against him sobbing into his blazer. Sebastian wrapped his other arm around him and held on tight.

Sebastian took a look around the coffee shop. None of the patrons were paying any attention to them. No one except Thad that is.

The other warblers looked up at them then; worry taking over each of their faces. They stood up; a few of them and Sebastian shook his head telling them to stay put.

He heard Blaine sniffle and he pulled back against Sebastian's grip.

"s-sorry," Blaine whispered; wiping his eyes on the sleeves of his sweater. "I didn't mean to cry all over you. I've cried so much I'm surprised I have any tears left."

"It's alright," Sebastian smiled and gently rubbed Blaine's shoulder. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you were all over me."

Blaine choked out a half laugh and Sebastian smiled triumphantly.

"You're terrible," he shook his head.

"It got a smile out of you didn't it?"

"Yeah."

Sebastian pulled his coffee over to him and took a sip again. He felt Blaine watching him out of the corner of his eye. He glanced at him and put his coffee back down.

"What?"

"Thank you," Blaine told him quietly. "I. I havent really been able to. I mean there isn't. I just."

"spit it out killer."

"Thank you for listening to me," Blaine murmered. "Thank you for just being here. There isn't really anyone I can't talk to. New Directions, they're Kurt's friends and not all of them know what happened. Finn does and Sam but, they're just."

"They don't get it," Sebastian answered for him and Blaine shook his head.

"I can't talk to them about this," Blaine sighed. "They'll hate me. They should. I hate me."

"I don't," Sebastian shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "I don't hate you Blaine."

"I feel so alone."

"You aren't," the taller boy countered. "I hope you know that. I may have hit on you something chronic and threw a slushie in your face that nearly blinded you and I may have had a hand in Dave Karofsky nearly killing himself. But I am here for you."

Blaine smiled at Sebastian and Sebastian blushed.

"I mean, you know," Sebastian shrugged and gulped down a bit more of his coffee. "If you want me to be."

"Friends?" Blaine offered.

Sebastian turned to Blaine; noticing his arm was still around his shoulder. He faltered a bit and Blaine looked down. Sebastian swooped in, pressing a soft comforting kiss to Blaine hairline.

"Friends."

And suddenly, Blaine didn't feel quite so alone anymore.


End file.
